


Dream of a Dream

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: To Change the World [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: All rights reserved to the owners of each character!, Animatronic Love, Don't like? Don't read!, F/F, F/M, I promise, Korbyn belongs to Madame Macabre, M/M, Multiple Personality Disorder, Please Don't Kill Me, Purple Guy's name is James in this fic, Slash, Sue me for all I care, This will be good, Will tie in with Let the Truth be Known!, magic is real!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxy/OC Freddy/Chica Fredbear(Golden Freddy)/Bonnie Toy Chica/Toy Foxy Toy Freddy/Toy Bonnie Springer (Springtrap)/Marionette (Puppet) Mike/Jeremy ((Just in case the relationship tags were hard to see))</p><p>Sarah Jane Johnson – formally Kayla Anne Marie – just  wanted to forget the day that changed her life, and Michael Schmidt just wanted to get away. They didn’t plan on being turned down for every job but this one. Both have secrets of this place… but who’s is more dangerous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Wonder_wings; My account was locked, and I was unable to get my story back in time.
> 
> Anyways, the reader is supposed to learn of Sarah's/Kayla's and Mike's past as the others do, so if you stay in tune, you'll see all the goodies that my mind brings!

Silence echoed through the halls where there was once laughter. A single gold figure sat beside a pinball machine as his green eyes stared at the still red stained tiles. That man had taken her… his cub… His younger brother was right to lock his servos at that time, but his suit was tight enough to keep the human inside until the authorities got him out. Did Springer really need to decide to take it further and crush the man by activating his already faulty spring locks?

Everyone had been attached to the little albino, but no one aside from Goldie, Freddy and Springer could list every little thing she had loved to do. But for his brother to break the Three Laws… _yes_ , the golden figure thought, _I would’ve done the same if I saw what he did…_ he felt a familiar servo on his shoulder joint and looked up to see Springer’s younger copy, Bonnie, staring at him with sad pink eyes. The purple rabbit sat beside him and the golden bear rested his head against the rabbit’s shoulder joint, much like he’d seen the couples do. “S-sh-she’s g-g-gone…” his voice was on the fritz from the attack. Bonnie’s own frame shuddered, for he had been the one to find the little bits of the missing children in the Toys’ suits, crushed to bits by the spring locks activated when forced online and then offline rather suddenly.

 The two sat there, leaking an oil like substance leaking from their eyes as they cried over the loss of their child and/or sibling. Finally, their creator shuffled into the room, a pained look on his face as he saw them sitting so close. “Goldie, Bonnie,” he called softly, gaining their attention. “I need to speak to all of you in the main hall in an hour. It’s… it’s about Springer.” The golden bear’s glare towards the floor intensified whilst Bonnie flinched. His wayward twin broke the Laws…

The two got up and went into the main room, where Freddy, Goldie’s youngest brother – the other ten did not count as they were part of a different generation – was consoling Chicadee whilst Foxy was pacing, his white tipped tail twitching as his fingers did. Goldie frowned at this. Chicadee was Freddy’s mate and Bonnie was his, but none of the toys, bar Marion (though with the way she acted around Springer caused suspicion), were free, and he doubted Marion could ever be the Pirate Fox’s mate. Especially by the way the poor fox snapped at the…

Forcing himself to turn away, he waited for Jonathan Bhare to return. Finally, ten minutes later, the forty year old man came in, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair. “Damn, Foxy, come here now!” All of the animatronics turned to see the fox limping towards their father, their lifeline leaning from his chest and legs from large gashes where James had gotten him – no doubt to tear him apart like he did his counterpart. As the man made emergency repairs, he spoke carefully, but one look at his shaking hands told them he was anything but composed. “As you know, five children and one man were killed today. I’ve called you here to make sure everything is in place. If Springer was able to break the Three Laws, then… then you are able to as well as the others.”

 _The others_ …

“Will they still be active?” Chicadee asked. She was the only one spared when it came to the voice box.

Mr. Bhare couldn’t stop the shudder at the thought of the small versions onlining to find… “That is another reason why we’re here,” he answered, keeping his eyes trained on the tube that refused to connect properly. “The ‘Toys’ will… they’ll be disposed of properly.”

“B-B-Blu w-wasn’t…” Bonnie attempted to defend his smaller brother, but a sharp look from Freddy – he could see the sadness in the bear’s baby blues – made him stop. The other bear knew the pain of losing a sibling far before the others were created, and that is why he kept his distance towards the Toys. It still stung, however, to hear that Fred, his toy version, would be scrapped.

“I know Marion, Blu and JJ weren’t part of what happened, but sadly, if we are to keep one, we have to keep all.” He finally got the tub and closed his eyes. “However, as Springer wasn’t much known to most…”

“You’re getting rid of him,”

"Yes. He disobeyed the laws and willingly killed. You are able to talk to him, if you wish, but please do not approach him.” Jonathan advised. Freddy nodded along with Bonnie and Chica whilst Foxy and Goldie stayed silent.

* * *

Seven year old Michael Schmidt sat at the foot of his bed, clutching the flashlight to his chest as The Whispers started again. His parents didn’t believe him when he said Freddy was after him, and the result were gashes down his forearms from the Nightmare Freddy’s long claws while his legs held several puncture marks from the bear’s serrated teeth. “Mike, sweetie?” his mother, Yadia, asked before coming from the West hall, sending a chill of fear down his spine. He hopped up and slammed the door behind his mother as soon as he saw those ever white eyes behind her. “M-Mike?”

“He’s out there!” He gasped out. “It’s not safe after dark!” He heard the ‘breathing’ go away and peeked out the door to see nothing. With a quick sigh, he checked his closet – Foxy was still a plushie, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t change at any second – and Chicadee ducked out of sight. As Mike shined the bed to reveal the three Nightmare Freddy dolls, his mother screamed and the little boy found himself screaming as well, tears streaming down his face as they disappeared behind the bed.

“Michael, Michael, after tonight, we’re leaving,” his mother whispered, clutching him close.

* * *

Seven year old Kayla Anne Marie woke up screaming yet again. It had been two months since her disastrous birthday party that lead into her five best friends being killed and her being mutilated beyond repair. Her father forced the door open to see her both crying and panting in the middle of her bare bed, her sheets and pillows tossed off in the middle of her fit. Upon seeing the man, she ran towards him and threw her arms around his middle, seeking safety from the terrors that haunted her in the night. Her parents weren’t sure if it would be good or bad to have her return to the pizzeria that was Kayla’s second home, but if they did, they’d have to warn Mrs. Marie’s brother, Jonathan Bhare, before they did, because the last they knew, the animatronics thought their little girl dead.

"Kayla,” her father began. “Your mother and I were thinking… And this is completely up to you… but perhaps sometime soon, you’d… you’d want to go back? To see them again?” The little white haired girl tightened her grip before it loosened and she nodded.

“Yea… a month?”

"A month,” her father half laughed. “We can do that.”

* * *

A newly brown haired, brown eyed Kayla nervously held onto the back of her mother’s shirt, suddenly unsure about going in. As they walked in and the party sounds met her ears, she relaxed, but only a little. She quickly saw her godfather, however, as he was on the stage next to Freddy, Chicadee and Bonnie, Goldie’s mic in hand as he spoke into it, looking about as dead inside as she felt. “It is my greatest sadness that after today, Goldie Fredbear will be retiring,” Kayla couldn’t stop her cry of disappointment, and though to humans it was lost in the other children’s voices, the animatronics stood straighter. Ignoring her parent’s protests, she raced forward and uneasily stopped beside a blonde boy, who seemed to be in a same predicament as her.

“F-Fredbear is gonna go…?” the boy whispered, looking as lost as she felt.

“He can’t!” she half cried. “He can’t! He promised…” she sniffed and looked at the three on the stage through her ever long lashes. “He promised… He _never_ goes back on his promises…” The animatronics shared a look and Chicadee carefully walked off the stage and ended up in front of the two, making them cringe back ever so slightly. Kayla, due to the heads in the back room, and the boy due to the horrid nightmares.

“We couldn’t help but hear what you said,” she told them in her kindest, softest tone. “Goldie hasn’t been called Fredbear in a long, _long_ time and he broke a promise to one of his cubs.” Both Kayla and the boy shook their heads.

“But it wasn’t his fault!” They cried in unison. Kayla dropped off as the boy continued. “H-he promised me t-that when I felt b-brave enough, I could… I could come back, and m-meet his other c-cubs…” Chica’s violet eyes softened as he fiddled with his shirt.

"Oh, Mikey, I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you,” she whispered, gently touch him, gaining a hurt look that vanished quickly when he had flinched away. “And what’s your name little one?” she saw the lights flash on and winced. “Oh! What happened?”

“B-but….” She frowned as tears came to her eyes more. “Mum and dad called… they talked to Papa Bha…” the girl stepped back, shaking her head. “They promised… please Miss Chicadee, can you at least tell Mister Goldie that it wasn’t his fault? Kayla… Kayla was a good friend of mine, and there was no way anyone would’ve known that James was going to try and, well…” she once again shook her head and stepped back into the crowd of children, her head easily lost with its new color.

Kayla could feel herself breaking as she finally broke through the crowd and disappear into Pirate Cove. As she rubbed her eyes, she felt her contacts fall out, causing her to cry out. “W-what b-b-be this?” Foxy’s voice startled her. “W-why do ye cry l-lass?”

“My contacts! I need them,” she answered, trying to feel around. There was a click and a hiss as the light came on in full force. She knew she had little time to react and once again darted out of the curtains, running back to her parents. She didn’t speak as she grabbed their hands and pulled them out of the pizzeria.

* * *

 

_Kayla Anne Marie, age seven, finally passed away after six months in a coma, after she was found in the woods three miles away from Freddy Fazbear’s Family Pizzeria and Dinner._

The newspaper was suddenly ripped with a roar of rage. The animatronics froze at Goldie’s enraged tone, and they could only watch as he practically _stalked_ to the manager’s office. Marion, who was one of the last to be ‘retired’, picked up the ripped pages gently and pieced them back together on the stage. The marionette gasped and oily tears leaked down the purple stains on her mask. “Marion?” Freddy asked gently.

“Kayla w-was in a c-coma…” the marionette found her systems ready to crash and forced an override on them. The animatronics began to chatter excitedly, wanting to see their little Cub again.

“When will she be back?” Bonnie demanded. Marion shook her head weakly.

“S-she won’t… she just…” something akin to a sob came. “She’s dead!”

* * *

Twenty years later found Sarah and her roommate Michael sitting at a rather beaten table, both holding grimaces as they stared at their job rejection letters. “So that’s it then,” Mike’s voice was slightly deep, but still held a childish tone. “No more jobs are left,” Sarah felt her shoulders tremble as her stark white hands crumpled the letter. Behind Michael was the Sunday News. It was folded where she could only see _IMMEDIATE HELP WANTED!_ “Sarah?”

“Newspaper, now,” she ordered. The brunet frowned at the woman, but shrugged and reached behind him awkwardly to grab the item and handed it to her. He watched as hope turned into shock and then fear in a matter of moments. “There’s one place,” her voice was weak, and she looked paler than normally. Hell, even her bright blue hair seemed duller.

“Really?” The man took the paper back and now it was Kayla’s turn to watch the same emotions cross his face. “No… no. I can’t.”

 "We were rejected from everywhere else Mike!” Sarah snapped before deflating. “Look, I want to go back there as much as you do right now, and hell, I was pratically _raised_ there before all of this,” she motioned to her severely scarred face, which looked as if someone had forced a thing filled with wires and poles upon her face. They had all healed well, with no infections, but phantom pains and PTSD of whatever happened wasn’t as hard to get rid of. “And I don’t want to go back.”

 Mike grimaced and rubbed his arms, which were covered by long sleeves. “Night Guard and Janitor… Jesus Christ, they probably don’t have a mechanic too!” they felt a flash of pity for the ones who used to be their extended family. “If we _did_ do this…”

“You haven’t seen them at night,” Sarah shuddered and gently rubbed her face as a pain hit her. “The fucktards are creepy, and with the rumors of Night Guards disappearing…” she shook her head. “Besides, you’re better at cleaning than me.” She looked over the times carefully. “Third shift for me and first for you, if we get hired.”

* * *

Sarah was on edge as soon as her toes stepped onto the black and white tiles of the pizzeria. As her shoes squeaked from the rain, she could tell business was downhill, as no one but the employees and animatronics were out. Taped on the edge of the desk was a simple flyer that she knew instantly would give the Night Guards a reason to quit. _BACK FROM RETIREMENT FOR TWO WEEKS ONLY, COME SEE THE ONE AND ONLY GOLDIE FREDBEAR PERFORM ALONGSIDE FREDDY AND GANG IN THIS FLASHBACK FRIDAY!_

“You must be Ms. Jane,” a nice woman smiled and stood, offering her hand, to which Sarah hesitantly offered hers. “Mr. Bhare is waiting for you.” she let go of the younger woman’s hand and motioned to the floor, where a faintly familiar head of grey hair was waiting. As she approached, she could tell time had not been kind to her godfather.

“Excuse me?” she offered, causing him to jump slightly. He took one glance at her and she saw his eyes widen. “I’m Sarah Jane. I’ve come about the Night Guard position.”

“No,” the deny was immediate, and it felt like a sucker punch to the gut. It showed on her face, and the man caved. “Fine. Tell me why I should hire you.”

“I majored in Private Security, and I grew up for a few months with these animatronics.” She could _hear_ their processors searching for her name. They’d get only one answer: Sarah Jane Johnson, one of the surviving victims of the Bite of ‘87, placed in Witness Protection _again_ after it was proven that the animatronic who caused it -- they were unsure of who did it due to it being a Cub Meeting, which required all of the animatronics -- was tampered with, and it was later deemed _Foxy_ the one who bit, despite the overwhelming evidence saying otherwise. She had stayed silent, like the last time, though she knew exactly who bit her. It had only been a flash before the panic, but it was enough. “I know their patterns, sir, and I also have a friend who can take over as the janitor,”

“Mikey?” Jonathan sighed.

“Mikey,” she confirmed. “Sir, please. We’ve been rejected for every other job and rent’s almost due. Let us work here until we find something else.” The man sighed and looked towards the stage, where she could see Freddy’s ears swiveling like crazy. Did he no longer have a free roaming mode?

 “Freddy? What is it?” The man was still surprisingly agile for a sixty-odd year old as he jumped up and onto the stage, opening the panel in the back and fiddling with something that allowed the bear to straighten.

"Sarah’s supposed to be dead, as is Michael,” he looked at her as he said this, sending cold chills down her spine.

“Witness Protection doesn’t kill. They just move and rename. Sarah was someone else before she came here as Sarah Johnson.” she heard and felt her knuckles pop as he hinted that she came here before.

“You’re under law that you can’t tell anyone my true identity,” she reminded him in a low tone. “Including the Fazband.” He let out a sad laugh and nodded.

“Right, well, you and Mike still aren’t getting this job. I’m staying the Night Guard, and janitorial duties are split between employees.” Frustrated, the woman crossed her arms.

“Mike and I agreed to never come back until the day we died, and we _both_ agreed to come here. Please. It’s either my condition or Mike’s that’s getting us rejected. If we don’t get this…”

“One night,” came his broken whisper, causing Freddy’s ears to swivel back against his helm. “One night. If you’re i-injured in _any_ way…” it was a warning, but not to her. He was telling the animatronics that she was… off limits? How odd. “Make sure _everyone_ knows that."

 


	2. Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah begins her first shift, and remembers a few things as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait! I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas, and may you have a Happy New Year!
> 
> Anyways, this is where I begin to tie things in with Madame Macabre's "The Seer" comic. It's a really good series, she does it on YouTube and DeviantArt. You should go check her out.

Sarah found herself awkwardly shrugging on the haunting purple suit just a day later, tightening the cuffs of the sleeves as they were too loose. “You should eat more,” Jonathan tsk’ed, shaking his head as he carefully examined her bony frame.

“With all of the damage Locklear managed to do to me, it’s amazing I’m even able to breathe.” She did her best not to remember the dark haired male who had been the head honcho of the entire ‘Lure of 86’. His recent escape did little or her appetite, and it proved on her tiny, frail body.

“I still can’t believe the guy escaped the psych ward. Thank the gods he thinks we’re out of business.” the elder man sighed. Sarah turned her gaze down, for only she knew the truth. “I suppose you’ll be needing a reminder of how the place is laid out after so many years, huh?”

“Yes please,”

* * *

By the time 12:00 came around, Sarah was bored out of her mind. She had ran through all of the cameras, and played with the stars that were hanging above her head. For some odd reason, large, one ton doors sat on either side entrance, with two buttons for each door. She hadn’t dare touch those, just in case she accidentally broke something. She was rummaging through some of the drawers to see what they held in them, and much to her surprise, there were blue-prints near the bottom! As she rolled them out, the phone rang, causing her to jump. She quickly answered, expecting someone to be asking for an order. “Sorry, we’re not—“

“ _Hello? Hello? Uuhm, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled down here first night. Uhm, I actually worked in that office before you, I am finishing my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I am gonna tell you, there is nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uhm, let’s see. First there is an introductory reading from the company that I am supposed to read. It's kinda of a legal think, you know?_ ”

“Legal? Here?” She murmured, quickly pressing the record button and placing it on speaker. She didn’t know this man who was speaking, so perhaps it was when she was younger?

_“Uhm, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. A magical place for kids & grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun comes to live. Fazbear’s entertainment is not responsible for damage of property or person. Upon discovery of the damage or death of a missing person will be found within 90 days to you as soon as possible after the place has been firmly cleaned and bleached, and that the carpets has been changed. Bla, bla, bla._

“ _Now, that might sound bad, I know. But there is really nothing to worry about. Uhm, the animatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I was forced to sing those same stupid songs for almost 20 years, and I never got a bath, I’d probably be a bit eerie at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. So you should show them a little respect. Right?_

“ _Okay. So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uuhm, their left in some kind of free world mode. Something about their servos locking up, they get turned off for too long. They used to be able to walk around during the days too, but then it was the_ Lure of ‘86. Yeah. I-It's amazing how a human body can fit inside one of these suits _. You know? Now, concerning your safety, the only real risk to you, are the night watchmen here. IF any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won’t recognize you as a person. They'll most probably see you as a metal endoskeleton, without its costume on. Now, because it's again the rules here in Fazbear’s Pizzeria, they will probably force you in a spare Freddy Fazbear suit._ ”

“Papa Bha…” Sarah was shaking as she grasped the tablet and powered the screen on. Freddy, Chicadee and Bonnie were on the stage, powered down, and Goldie was walking around the Dining Hall, fixing a few stray chairs. “What the hell happened…?” The cameras suddenly blacked out into snow, causing her to snap the screen down as to avoid _him_. After a minute, she pulled it back up to see Bonnie was missing. Blinking, she ran through the camera cycles. Bonnie was backstage, messing with the masks. She was trying not to look too closely backstage, in an attempt on not remembering. So far, it was going horribly. Switching back to the stage, she saw that Goldie had taken Bonnie’s place, slumped in the same offline position.

“ _Now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren’t filled with crossbeams, wires and electronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those, because of some discomfort and… d-death. The only parts of you that will see the daylight again is the eyes and teeth that will pop up in front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things in the sign up. But hey, first day’s a breeze! I'll chat with you tomorrow, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if necessary. Got to conserve power. Well, Goodnight!_ ”

Her hands were shaking as she stopped the recording. “Papa Bha, how much do you know?” she whispered, looking through the cameras. She couldn’t see Chicadee anywhere. Looking to her right, she pressed the light door and screamed bloody murder. Now, _she_ couldn’t hear her scream, so as she slammed the door down, and made sure no one was on the left side, but what she didn’t know was that the others heard her scream. Only one recognized the tone of her scream and snapped out of his daze, turning his glare down the East hall. The woman shivered from under her long sleeve shirt, trying her damnest not to remember…

* * *

It was four and she was only at 25% power.

The words from Scott’s – she remembered him sometime around two, and wanted to know where he was now – recording echoed in her mind as she flipped through each camera. Freddy was on the stage still, and Foxy in his cove, but Bonnie and Chica were gone. With a sense of dread, the woman tapped the light switch and nearly peed herself as two demonic versions of her ‘cousins’ looked back on each side. Luckily for her, she was able to press both buttons at the same time, but she also had to watch the power slowly trickle down.

_15%_

She wondered how far the Manager’s office was in the dark.

_10%_

It was going on 5 now.

_5%_

Would Chica even let her through to get to the iron door?

_3%_

Perhaps she could run and hide in the arcade again.

_1%_

It was 5:30 and the power was about to go out.

Sarah shook as the generator died with a final echoing hum. Was this how she was to die? Stuffed in her ‘cousin’s’ suit? She always imagined the mad doctor Locklear would find her again, torture her some more before grinding him to bits in some random machinery, like the boy who caught his attention before her. A single tear fell down one of her scars as the Toreador March began to ring out from a music box to her left. As she heard the final few notes, she couldn’t take it anymore and she bolted out of the East Hall, barely dodging Chicadee’s attempt to grab her. In all honesty, if the animatronic had grabbed her with the force she felt through the air resistance, her already frail arm would’ve snapped in half instantly.

After what seemed like forever, she managed to squeeze behind the exact same space invader’s machine as before, her hand brushing the inner wires and something soft. She froze at first, thinking it was a mouse, but as she peered into the wiring, she saw the redish faux fur and almost cried. Her Foxy plush had been left behind in the frenzy that was her seventh birthday. A soft sob came to her lips as she snatched it up, not caring of the dust that had collected on it. She had _her_ Foxy back and that’s all that mattered. She didn’t hear the bells ringing, nor did she hear garbled, panicked yells, butchering her name. As she curled around the plushie, frantic footsteps accompanied the doors being slammed open.

“Sarah?!” Jonathan Bhare yelled. He had all but rushed over when Bonnie had called, saying that the Night Guard wasn’t in her post at 6:00. The woman let out a soft hum at her godfather’s voice.

“Papa Bha?” she whispered before the events caught up to her. As she tried to get out from behind the arcade game, she quickly found out something; she was stuck.

“ _Sarah?!_ ”

“Pa -- Mister Bhare!” She called. “ _Mister Bhare!_ ” His footfalls quickly came into the arcade, where they seemed to hesitate.

“Sarah?”

“Mr. Bhare! I’m… I’m stuck,” she admitted, loud enough for him to hear. He came into her sight, and quickly looked so relieved.

“What happened?” he questioned as he reached in and gently pulled her arm out of the wires.

“Bonnie and Chicadee were at each door and I had 25%.” her answer made his face turn grim. “Papa Bha?”

“What Kammy?” her heart only warmed slightly at the nickname. She was no longer the sweet little girl who was still trapped in that dark room.

“Did… did you know about what they see?” his eyes dulled.

“I’ve been trying… this glitch, it’s permanent. Fritz Smith did more than throw acid on them before you guys met. He rewrote their basic programming. I just… I can’t seem to pinpoint the worm.” he answered sadly.

“Do _they_ know what they’ve been doing?”

“No. As far as they know… they’ve been making sure the rules are followed.” Sarah’s heart clenched as she looked at the red creature in her hand. “You lost it that day.”

“I ran from Backstage to here, where Springer saved me from James. I crawled through the vents,” she nodded to the crooked, still open vent across the room. “And outside. Locklear got me then.”

“That meant… you had to crawl over Springer…” Jonathan looked horrified.

“The snow washed off James’ blood.” she merely shrugged. “Besides, he was a bastard. The things he did deserves him a special place in the Underworld.”

* * *

Seven year old Kayla was scribbling on a piece of paper with a yellow-ish crayon when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Looking up, she found herself uneasy as one of her friends – and the other birthday girl in the joint party – stood beside James, her own blonde-white hair curled not unlike Kayla’s. “Kay, Mister James said we could see the Toys!” The albino glanced at her drawings before looking towards the arcade shyly. She could hear the compression of Springer’s heavy springlocks from here, and if she was fast enough… a hand wrapped around her arm and forced her up before another clamped around her lips, the gloved hand still holding one Elizabeth Sattler’s hand. As she struggled, the girl hoped one of the animatronics saw her distress, but it seemed like at that moment, they were busy with Elizabeth’s more bratty friends.

As the purple haired man dragged them into the backstage area, he tossed the two in a corner with four more and locked the door behind him. The girl looked at the only door to the room, but she knew it wasn’t the only exit. “Scatter!” She cried, and somehow, the other five knew what she meant. They all dove behind or near one of the ‘toy’ animatronics, bar Jill and Blu, leaving Elizabeth behind an empty Goldie suit. Luckily for Kayla, Blu had been placed beside the vent that she knew led to the exhaust hood on the side of the building. Unluckily for her, it required a screwdriver to open, and unless she grabbed it from where a rather shinny mental skeleton was laying, she’d have no way of getting one. Her bottom lip began to quiver as she ducked behind Blu even more before she felt something. Taking her hands back, her eyes adjusted to the dark to see four switches and she smirked. _Nerve, Gross Motor, CPU,_ and _Memory wipe_. Obviously, the memory wipe one was under a case that required a key, but that wasn’t what Kayla was grinning for. Taking a deep breath, she steadied her tiny hands and braced them upon the CPU lever, remembering from just a year ago when Foxy had to have Nerve repair that pushing or pulling the levers were harsh and unyielding as to prevent tampering.

“ _Ooh little children…_ ” James’ voice was cold and cruel. Kayla held her breath and pulled down, lifting her rear up as to have it click. Unfortunately, the click echoed, and caused her kidnapper to stop. “Oh? Kammy bear, do you know how to turn on your little, _useless_ friends? I’d be disappointed if you didn’t!” The girl shook more as she realized her mistake. The CPU had a loud boot up, and it’d be easy to pinpoint just who was booting up. Then, much to her surprise, she watched as the other children leaned over and clicked the levers as well. “Much better~,” She heard a scream and peeked around to see Samantha Mathews being pulled out from under Veronica Vixen, or Mangle to most. While the two girls never really saw eye to eye, Kayla’s fear for her grew and she wanted to rush out, to help her, but a fuzzy hand around her ankle stopped her. Blu was online, was he not? The sounds had dimmed, replaced with faint whirling and clicking. She braced her hands on the _Gross Motor_ lever just as a different type of scream came. She looked with the lever half way down to see a carving knife deep in Samantha’s shoulder, her arm half way off.

If you were to have asked her three weeks later, when she woke up from her coma, she would tell you after that, she had blacked out and woke up to Blu yelling at her to run.

* * *

It was 9:34 in the morning, and she couldn’t fall asleep.

Granted, she was out in a park, reading a book and enjoying the nice weather while it lasted, but she didn’t even feel remotely tired. As she flipped through the pages, attempting to find her spot, her attention was taken to a woman just barely of age and another one who seemed to be made of… straw? How odd… The straw woman said something that made the younger one distressed. Her undisguised eyes widened and she snapped the old tome up, hastily stuffing it in her jacket and sauntering over to them. “Is there something wrong here ladies?”

“No… and no offense, but I’m not so sure. I’d have thought that he would have at least old me about any other proxies. I’ll tell you what, I’ll go with you if I can find that Jeff guy first. Technically, I wasn’t even supposed to go anywhere without him.” The younger woman seemed angrier than she thought, and the straw woman hissed.

“Must you really be so difficult?! I told you that it’s very urgent, and we must go now!”

* * *

“Woah, chill out! I said I’m not going anywhere until I find Jeff!”

She made a grab for the teen, which in return made Sarah shove the brown eyed girl behind her. “Out of the way human!”

“ _Be gone to the depths of hell you came from!_ ” Sarah held her hand out flat, her eyes flashing to a brilliant blue for only a second before the woman was sent tumbling backwards. “Go. Find that man you’re supposed to be with. I’ll deal with this.”

“ _That’s it_! I _told_ you that I didn’t want to do this the unpleasant way! But you have done everything in your power to leave me no choice!” As soon as she said this, a second afterwards, a man slammed into her from behind, his face covered by a mask that was black on his eyes and mouth. Pain hit her at seeing him. It had only been for a few minutes, but it had been some of the most vital minutes of her life. He wasn’t looking at them though. He couldn’t tell that she was the same girl. “O-oh no! Look at what you’ve done to me! I’ll bleed you _dry_ for this you miserable little cretin! But first I’m going to teach these little tarts a lesson in obedience~. Lord Zalgo only said he needed them alive. He never mentioned in what condition… or how many limb that needed to be intact for that matter…” Sarah’s heart rate sped up. _She was talking about both of them_. Was it because of the powers Locklear had managed to transfer to her when they first met by a total accident? The straw woman lunged towards them just for the man to quite literally disappeared and then reappeared in midair. He kicked her in the face, and she surprisingly flew backwards quite a bit, leaving a trail in the ground.

"W-who are you?” Sarah looked at the woman sadly. She knew that name, and it wasn’t in a good way.

“I’m hunted, just like you. You can call me Kammy.” She turned her gaze back to the masked man and smiled sadly. “Us meeting like this has got to stop. You might not remember that day you found me in the woods, but I do.”

“You’re the bleeding girl.” He looked at her makeup covered face before turning to the woman behind her. “Korbyn, are you okay?” The girl behind her began to shiver. As she stepped around Sarah, the elder woman began to back away. Of course this town was filled with other Creepies. She had barely wanted to do anything with them before her birthday, and nothing afterwards. Finally, she managed to exit the park, but not before accidentally bumping into someone in a white, but blood stained hoodie. Unknowns to her, the tome dropped from her pocket, leaving it to be picked up by another of her kind.

_Property of Kayla Anne Marie. If found, please return to 1692 SW 178 th street, Jackson, MO_

* * *

As Sarah finished up the stew she had Mike start before he left for his first day as the janitor for Freddy’s, she heard a seemingly innocent, but hurried, knock on the door. Frowning, the woman set the ladle down and walked to the door, hand towel in hand as she opened the door, the scene in front of her causing her to blink then frown. The same group who had been in the park was now in front of her, the straw woman included. “Can I help you?” she asked in a careful tone.

“May we come in?” the teenager’s, Korbyn’s, voice seemed hurried, and a glance to the pale man she had bumped into at the park made her hesitant to agree, but she stepped aside anyway.

“You guys are lucky my roommate isn’t here. He’s pretty uptight about letting strangers in. ‘Specially with… ya know,” she made a motion to her head before motioning to the couch. “Lay him here. I have a few supplies that you can use.” As she grabbed the gauze and wrap, she also grabbed the blue prints she had seen and walked back out, giving the teen the items she needed before walking to the rather beaten table and unrolling the prints and putting her reading glasses on. They were for a really smaller and female version of Springer, and she was to be called ‘Helixia’. With a hum, she couldn’t help but eye a familiar drawing clipped onto the blue paper. It was her drawing from her birthday! She had drawn a small version of Springer that she could take out of the pizzeria, but before she could give it to her godfather… well, you get the picture.

“So, hey, I was wondering, why did you help us?” Korbyn’s voice made her look up, and the teen froze. “What happened to your face?!”

“Yes, I get it I’m ugly,” Sarah muttered, looking away. “Ask him if you want to know. As for earlier today, we oddballs have to stay together.” She picked up her notepad and begun to scribble down the supplies she would need.

“Oddballs?”

“Ya’know, us… _supernatural_ beings.” The albino set down her pen and rubbed one scar on her cheek. “You aren’t… with _him…_ are you?”

“Who’s him?” The masked man asked. Sarah felt her eyes begin to burn and just shook her head before standing and walking over to the fridge, where a newspaper clipping was magnetized on it. Pulling it off, she went back to them and held it out.

 ** _FIVE CHILDREN MISSING AFTER MAD DOCTOR LOCKLEAR WAGES WAR AGAINST FREDDY FAZBEAR’S FAMILY DINNER!_** It read. _Tragedy has struck Jackson as seven year olds Elizabeth Sattler, Samantha and Joshua Mathews, Henry Denaro and Kayla Marie disappeared from their birthday party at Freddy Fazbear’s Family Dinner and Pizzeria. They were last seen following one James Tachi Holmes into the back area. It is lead to believe that Locklear is behind this action._

“You were a few miles away from there though.” He commented.

“There’s a second.” She told him before turning back to Helixia’s blue prints. She knew what it said by heart.

 ** _KAYLA ANNE MARIE FOUND 16 HOURS AFTER ABDUCTION – LEFT TO DIE IN SWAMP!_** _Just two hours ago, authorities were given a comatose, but alive, Kayla Marie, one of the birthday girls who went missing December 17 th, 1986. Kayla, as seen below, will have to receive reconstructive surgery when she wakes, and then will have to stand trial as to find the one responsible for the crime._ The picture held an almost unrecognizable face next to her smiling six year old one taken a week before, her seven year old face mutilated almost beyond repair. Her eyes were swollen shut due to the open, wounds around them, and her lips split beyond belief.

“Oh my god,” she heard Korbyn gasp. “That’s you?”

“My name is Sarah now. Witness Protection helped me with most of it.” The blue haired woman didn’t remove her gaze from her writing as she doubled checked everything.

“What happened?”

“…” she stayed silent as she pointed to the header of the first article. _Locklear_ still rang a fear and a numbness in her, even just by reading it. “ _Him_. My godfather… he’s owner and CEO of the Fazbear Corp. I suppose taking and killing me, in his mind, was a good way of starting a war.”

“Hey… isn’t that the same pattern as that one blue thing?” She narrowed her eyes as the scarecrow spoke up. “That blue bunny?”

“Pray tell, _how the hell you would know that_?” she demanded.

"Just because I’m a _supernatural being_ doesn’t mean I can’t do Hallowe’en. I snuck in through the back and saw a mask like that,” she sniffed. “That man tried to put that mask on you.”

“ _That man_ tried to kill me by placing me in the entire suit.” Sarah muttered. “He only got the front half of the mask before he ran off. Figured you had something to do with that,” she nodded to the masked man, who seemed to smile back. A wave of tiredness hit her, causing her to blink and then yawn. “God damned grave shift,” she muttered. “I’m gonna hit the sack. Welcome yourselves to anything you find, just don’t go into the second bedroom. Mike’s picky about his shit, ‘specially Janico.” Janico was the little AI robot he made to pass his college course. It was the typical robot you’d see on the sci-fi shows, only three feet talk instead of six feet tall.

* * *

It was six when Sarah finally shuffled her way into the kitchen, not even sparing a second glance at the tall, faceless man or the other man in the yellowish hoodie. Fortunately for her, they didn’t seem to see her either. She silently poured a cup of coffee and half smiled as the masked man walked in, looking slightly frightened. She pointed to her cup, to which he shook his head. A type of crackling filled the air, making her wince and grab her throat. It sounded almost human, but at the same time, no human could make those noises. The crackles seemed to form words she could barely make out. Something about being dismissed and then a ‘Masky’? Was that his name? She looked at him as he popped into the living room before sipping her coffee. Half a second later, the hooded man came in and froze at the sight of her. She merely grinned and waved before motioning to the cup again. He shrugged and she carefully poured another cup, making sure to not tap the glass on the ceramic. She motioned to the milk and sugar before noticing the tome on the counter. She hastily set the cup down and grabbed the tome. She had noticed it missing when she got to the apartment, but hadn’t been able to track it back down. Did the four find it?

“ _Not a word Jeffery! Masky acted exactly as he should!_ ” The seemingly roaring voice made her jerk back, the tome on her chest. The voice seemed to echo in her head. “Just how many times must I scold you before you get it through your thick skull?! When I give a direct order, you are to follow it, not do as you please. I told you to watch Korbyn, but instead you left her alone and she was nearly kidnapped by Zalgo’s minion! Have you any idea just how critical a blow that would have been to the council?! I have no use for a disobedient Proxy… For your continual insubordination, I have every reason to dispose of you.” Was she about to hear a proxy about to be released?

 _"His voice certainly does echo, doesn’t it?_ ” Her thought was broadcasted to the hoodie clad man, who tilted his head. “ _Yes, I’m talking telepathically. I wasn’t born with it, but it’s something I’ve had all my life, basically. Who exactly is it who’s going to wake my neighbors anyways?_ ”

“Um, Mister Slender, sir,” Korbyn’s voice spoke up. Was he done with the rant? “This isn’t my place. There was another girl like… like _me_. It would’ve been worse had she not stepped up.”

“Where is she?”

“She _was_ sleeping. I think she’s in the kitchen now.” Bracing herself, Sarah picked up her mug and wandered away from the yellow clad man, opening the tome and finding her page. She was getting to the part of banishing spirits when there was a rather low whimper.

“If you think on scaring or killing me, you’ll quite regret that.” She wouldn’t look up. Not yet.

“She, uh, survived a session with Locklear when she was seven,” ‘Masky’ said, rubbing his neck. “Oh, Jeff found your book on the ground.”

“My family’s tome. I’ve been trying to figure out where I might’ve gotten my abilities,” she summed for them. “Kayla Marie, though if we ever meet outside, it’s Sarah.”

* * *

By nine, she was dressed in her uniform, and her house quests were gone. She had also gone to the fabric stores in town, and gotten a sample of each type of fur and feathers. With a hum, she shuffled through the doors of the Pizzeria, the bags on her arms starting to cut off circulation to her hands. Finally, she was able to place the bags on stage with a thud causing her godfather to look up from where he was fiddling with something on Goldie. “What’s that?”

“Fur and feathers. Figured since the suits’ ones look ready to fall off that their suits could use an upgrade as well.” Sarah answered, drawing the fabrics out. “See? It’s so soft too!” she held out the brown fur and the man chuckled.

“Perhaps later,” he turned back to Goldie. “I have to finish programming Goldie for tomorrow’s show.”

“R-Right… Wednesday…” it would be the 20th anniversary. “Does… they know that…?” her mouth went dry as she kept the chains around the memories tight. They were supposed to be with _her_ ; why were they out?!

“Goldie asked for it specifically.” Jonathan looked like he was still trying to get over calling his eldest creation by a different name. “He’ll want to meet you.” Sarah said nothing as she knelt beside the faded suit, gently touching his right ear.

“ _I’m sorry._ ”

As she stood, the woman gently fished out a golden fur, and grimaced at how Goldie’s suit appeared to be green beside it. “Ah, well, they should be online soon,” Jonathan sighed, grimacing at the color difference as well. As Sarah laid the other furs and feathers out on the tables closest to the stage, the group of animatronics began to online, sending a silent shudder down her spine as Foxy’s yellow eyes glared at her in the dark. Despite everything, her heart twisted still. “Sarah has suit coverings for you to choose from. I’ve asked her to refurbish your suits as they’re getting rather patchy.” She sent a small glare, but it didn’t really reach her eyes.

“Including Foxy,” she whispered, making him glance at her with a soft smile.

“Including you too Foxy! Now haul over here!” As she went to pick up the red fur she remembered cuddling to so many times, a snarl sounded in the air, and she reacted on instinct by screaming and ducking, covering her head. “Shit, _shit!_ ” hands grasped her own as she dug into her scalp, near where the white fox had bitten.

“Sarah!” Chicadee wailed. _Five things she could see_ ; Mr. Bhare, the tables, the chairs, the stairs to the stage and the Freddy poster at the end of the hall. _Four things she could hear_ ; Heartbeat, whining, sobs and clicks. _Three things she could smell_ ; pizza, chemicals and oil. _Two things she could touch_ ; her hair and the floor. _One thing she could taste_ ; tears. Taking a deep breath, she straightened out and flattened her hair, making sure not to meet any of their gazes.

“Leave what you choose at the doors. I’ll see you at six,” she said in a strangled tone before rushing away towards the office.


End file.
